headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead/S
Sam Sam For the Hilltop Colony resident, see Samuel. For the young boy from Alexandria, see Sam Anderson. Sam was an African American male in his apparent early thirties. He was a survivor of the zombie apocalypse and lived in the community known as Woodbury in the U.S. state of Georgia. Sam and his ally, Bruce Cooper encountered Glenn and Andrea outside of a Wal-Mart near a National Guard station. Andrea shot Sam in the head. Samuel Samuel was an African American man in his apparent late twenties and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. In the years following the fall of society, he was living in the U.S. state of Virginia, and became a resident of a community known as Hilltop Colony. Samuel was present the day that Rick Grimes and his group paid the Hilltoppers a visit, which resulted in a feud that led to the death of a man named Ethan. After Ethan's funeral service, Samuel became violent with Grimes, citing that Ethan did not deserve to die. Another Hilltopper named Paul Monroe defended Rick's actions, reminding Samuel that Ethan died as a result of his own actions. Samuel was also present when Hilltop's new leader, Maggie Greene addressed the community, throwing her support behind Rick, and indicating how everyone should believe in Rick Grimes. During the war against the Saviors, Samuel was one of many who took up arms to defend Hilltop. He was also present after the war when former community leader, Gregory, was executed by hanging. Sarah Blake Sarah Blake was the wife of Philip Blake and the mother of Penny Blake. She died at some point during the early years of the zombie outbreak. When Philip became the "Governor" of Woodbury, he brought his now-undead daughter with him. He kept a family photograph of himself, Penny and Sarah in his apartment. Saviors The Saviors is a group encountered by Rick Grimes in Season 6, though members have appeared sporadically beforehand such as Dwight and the group of Saviors blown up by Daryl Dixon. Rick and his group learn that the Saviors have been doing trade with the Hilltop Colony, but have become more brutal and demanding with its' leader Negan, kidnapping one of the Colony residents and forcing the resident's brother to assassinate Gregory. The group ultimately agrees to be a new trade partner as well as take care of Negan and the Saviors once and for all. Scavengers The Scavengers were a group of human survivors that operated in the areas of Washington, D.C. and Alexandria, Virginia. They were a mobile operation that traveled from area to area in a truck and motorcycles, looting, scavenging and murdering wherever they went. They were led by a man named Derek. The Scavengers attempted to plunder the Alexandria Safe-Zone, but got into a shootout with Rick Grimes and his group after they allowed walkers into the community. They were indirectly responsible for the deaths of Morgan Jones, Jessie Anderson, Ron Anderson, and Douglas Monroe. Derek was killed by Andrea and the rest of the group followed soon after. Note: The Scavengers are exclusive to the continuity of the Walking Dead comic series. On the TV series, the Wolves serve as the counterparts to the Scavengers. Scott Scott is an African American man in his apparent thirties. He was a resident of Alexandria, Virginia and functioned as a supply runner for the residents who lived there. At a town council meeting, he openly opposed Rick Grimes' decision to concede to all of Negan's demands. Seth Seth was a Caucasian male with a bald head and tattoos. He was a member of a survival group known as the Saviors, which was led by a man named Negan. Seth was part of the armed contingent that waged war against the survivors at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. He was present when Negan gutted Spencer Monroe. Later, he was shot in the head and killed by Andrea. Shane Walsh Shaved head Wolf The shaved head wolf was an otherwise unidentified black man who lived in Virginia during the years of the zombie apocalypse. He was a member of a group of scavenger survivors known as The Wolves. The Wolves were predators that hunted for human settlements, often laying traps for them, so they could steal their belongings. To show their association with the group, all of the Wolves carved the letter "W" into their foreheads. Led by a man named Owen, the Wolves laid siege to a gated community called Alexandria, slaughtering dozens of the town's defenseless residents. The shaved head wolf attacked Father Gabriel Stokes, pinning him to the ground outside of a house, and attempted to cut his throat with a knife. Gabriel struggled to keep the Wolf at bay, until Morgan Jones came along and incapacitated him by knocking him to the ground with his fighting staff. Morgan tried talking to the man who said to him, "We're freeing you. You're trapped. You need to know, people don't belong here anymore". Carol Peletier, who had already dispatched numerous Wolves by this point, came along and shot the man, killing him. Sherry Sherry was a young woman who lived in Virginia during the zombie apocalypse. She was the wife of a man named Dwight and was associated with the Saviors. She had a sister named Tina who was killed and reanimated. Prior to Tina being devoured by walkers, Sherry and Dwight came upon a man named Daryl Dixon, whom they captured and forced to come along with them. Sherry and Dwight later return back to the Sanctuary, where their leader Negan burns Dwight's face with a hot iron as it is revealed Sherry was one of Negan's many wives. She is also shown to be more sympathetic towards Daryl when he is taken prisoner after the deaths of Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee, advising him to turn back during his escape attempt. Shiva Shiva is a female Bengal tiger owned as a pet by Ezekiel, the leader of "The Kingdom." During his time as a zookeeper prior to the apocalypse, Ezekiel helped take care of Shiva's injured leg when she busted it open after falling into the concrete moat of her enclosure and since then, has shown complete loyalty to Ezekiel and has never been hostile towards him. Shiva is also affectionate towards Daryl Dixon as she is shown rubbing her head against his hand while in her cage in the episode "New Best Friends". Shumpert Shumpert was a large black man and a resident of Woodbury. He was one of the Governor's muscle men and was usually seen guarding the perimeter along with Caesar Martinez. Shumpert was present during the Governor's initial raid on the West Georgia Correctional Facility, and used a mounted machine gun to tear through walkers roaming the perimeter. Shumpert was also present later when the Governor turned his anger against his own people, gunning down a dozen innocent civilians. Like Martinez, Shumpert said nothing and chose to stay in line with the Governor's initiative or else risk his own life. Sick teenager This unidentified teenager, was possibly a Woodbury expatriate. He came to be one of those taking up shelter at the West Georgia Correctional Facility, but fell ill like many of the other residents at this time. Following the Governor's second assault on the prison, the sick teenager managed to escape. At some point following this incident, he died and became a walker. Maggie Greene came upon him and stabbed him in the head, killing him. Simon Simon is a fictional zombie holocaust survivor and a recurring antagonist featured on the AMC television series The Walking Dead. Played by actor Steven Ogg, he first appeared in the season six finale, "Last Day on Earth". Simon was a man who appeared to be in his forties and a member of a group called the Saviors. He was the right hand man to the Saviors' leader, Negan. Simon coordinated the road blocks that ultimately allowed the Saviors to capture Rick Grimes and his group. He was present when Negan brutally murdered two members of the group, Glenn Rhee and Abraham Ford. Simon also headed up excursions to the Hilltop Colony, where he antagonized the group's leader, Gregory, whom he suspected had a hand in a massacre at a Savior outpost perpetuated by Rick's group. Skinny Joey Skinny Joey lived in the U.S. state of Virginia in the years following the collapse of society. He was a member of a militant survivalist protection racket known as the Saviors. Skinny Joey earned his nickname to differentiate himself from another Savior, who was unfortunately saddled with nickname "Fat Joey". Following the death of Fat Joey, Savior leader Negan decreed that Skinny Joey would now be known as just Joey. Sophia Peletier Spencer Monroe Spencer is the son of Deanna and Reg Monroe, the brother of Aiden and was the last surviving member of the Monroe family that was introduced in season five. In the sixth season, Spencer begins a relationship with Rosita Espinosa after her break-up with Abraham Ford due to his newfound feelings for Sasha Williams. In season seven, he begins to build a hatred towards Alexandria leader Rick Grimes, blaming him for his family's death as well as their current predicament with the Saviors and Negan. Spencer goes as far as to tell Gabriel Stokes that the best thing would be Rick being killed on his supply run, making the latter call Spencer a "tremendous shit." Spencer ultimately decides to build a trust with Negan because it's what his mother would have done and during a game of pool on the street with Negan with members of Alexandria and the Saviors watching, Spencer discusses Negan letting him be in charge as Rick is too egotistical and will mess things up. Negan tells Spencer that Rick is out there on supply runs for him and it takes guts to do that despite how much he knows Rick hates him and that Spencer waited until Rick left to meet with Negan about killing Rick, which he views as more cowardly since Spencer could have done it himself instead of wanting Negan to do his dirty work. Negan then promptly disembowels Spencer in front of Rosita, Eugene, Tara, Carl, Olivia, Gabriel, Tobin and the others outside. Stevens Stevens, first name unknown, was a doctor who lived at the Woodbury community in Georgia in the years following the zombie apocalypse. He answered to the leadership of Brian Blake, aka The Governor. Stevens was present when members of a rival community tried to rescue one of The Governor's prisoners, Michonne. Stevens was bit on the back of the neck by a zombie. Another member of the community, Alice Warren, put him down.